Un diario y una carta de amor
by laura a BBrae fan forever
Summary: Cuando una persona no se atreve a decir lo que siente por alguien, lo puede ocultar, pero cuanto tiempo pasara hasta que el otro se dé cuenta?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Aquí vengo con mi tercer fic! Y el primero que no sera oneshot, tendrá como 3 capítulos me demore mas de lo que esperaba en publicarlo pues se daño mi compu pero bueno aquí esta!

Espero que les guste! Y que no les paresca muy corto pues me inspire mucho :D

Lo que es obvio pero lo hago para evitar que me demanden:

Disclaimer: Los teen titans no me pertenecen... Pero no se sorprendan cuando lo hagan...

Capítulo 1

Era un día tranquilo en la torre T, raven y chico bestia se habían quedado solos ya que robin y starfire habían salido en una cita, cyborg había salido con abeja "como amigos" pero todos sabemos que fueron a besuquearse por ahí.

A pesar de estar con raven chico bestia se sentía totalmente solo ya que esta estaba meditando en la azotea

Cb: " que aburrido, no tengo nada que hacer..."

Derrepente se le ocurrió una aterradora y genial idea, iría al cuarto de raven!

Chico bestia sabia que era peligroso y que si raven se enteraba lo torturaria pero aun así quiso arriesgarse no había nada mejor que hacer y quería ver que tanto raven ocultaba

Se puso en frente de la puerta y se transformó en una mosca, entonces entro

Cb: vaya esto no ha cambiado nada- pensó mientras volvía a su forma original observaba la misteriosa y oscura habitación

chico bestia sintió escalofríos por la extraña decoración del lugar, pero entonces vio algo que lo dejo impactado:

Allí en una mesa en una caja de cristal estaba una moneda, pero no cualquier moneda, era la moneda que el le había dado!

"Vaya no creí que eso fuera importante para ella"

Pero ahora vio algo que lo sorprendió aún más:

Al abrir un álbum que estaba alado de la caja se encontró con un montón de fotos que ellos dos se habían tomado y que él creía que ella las había votado y como si esto no fuera suficiente, al abrir el armario, se encontró con el pollo gigante de peluche que el le había dado

"asi que yo si le importo a raven…" -por alguna razón se sentía feliz al saber que raven habia guardado todo eso

Pero luego se dio cuenta que eso no era lo único raro, sobre su cama estaba un cuaderno, pero no era un cuaderno cualquiera era...

Cb: el diario de raven! Lo dejo allí o lo leo y me arriesgo a una patada en la cara?

Y bueno ya sabemos que chico bestia es muy curioso así que no se resistió y lo leyó

Cuando lo abrió leyó lo siguiente:

Poder parecer fría o insensible, pero la verdad es que si tengo sentimientos, en especial hacia un chico, no puedo creer lo que estoy escribiendo pero me enamore de el, al inicio nos odiabamos y siempre peleabamos pero luego nos hicimos amigos y bueno, ahora es algo mas para mi .No se como ocurrió, como de todos los chicos mi corazón lo eligió a el, al chico bromista que parece un tonto y aunque a veces es muy inmaduro es una buena persona, es alegre, divertido y optimista, si, es todo lo contrario a mi, creo que después de todo, los opuestos si se atraen, lo quiero demasiado, amo esos hermosos ojos esmeralda, esa bella sonrisa, absolutamente todo de el, cada vez que esta cerca me pongo nerviosa, trato de actuar normal, pero cuando esta alado mio a veces no puedo evitar sonrojarme, odio que me haga eso pero a la vez me gusta. Jamás le diría lo que siento por el, tengo miedo de que me rechace, para el solo soy una amiga, no quiero ilusionarme creyendo que el me ama porque no es así, por mas raro que suene a veces lloro en las noches por pensar que el jamás me querrá de la misma manera, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que lo amo con todo mi ser, haga lo que haga lo seguiré amando,si el no estuviera conmigo no se que haría. Al inicio fue muy difícil aceptar que me gustaba, creía que era imposible, el solo era mi fastidioso amigo que contaba chistes tontos, pero después lo empecé a ver de otra manera, por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirarlo, de perderme en esos ojos, si pudiera lo vería todo el día, no puedo evitar sentirme feliz cada vez que lo veo sonreír, eso es lo único que necesito verlo feliz. Tan solo pensar en el me provoca algo muy extraño, esas mariposas en el estómago, esos increíbles deseos de tenerlo cerca, de abrazarlo y de no soltarlo nunca, no puedo dejar de pensar en el, sueño con el cada noche ,el es muy importante para mi, es por eso que guarde el pollo de peluche y la moneda que el me dio,también las fotos que nos tomamos juntos, aunque parezca que no me importó nada de eso, tan solo el hecho de que tuvo que ver con el lo hace especial. Aunque nunca leas esto, aunque nunca lo sepas ya que jamás tuve el valor de decírtelo, aunque me comporte indiferente contigo y parezca que no siento ni el mas mínimo afecto hacia ti, quiero que sepas que lo eres todo para mi, quiero decirte que te amo, te amo chico bestia.

fin del capítulo

Ya se que esta cortito pero si quieren saber la reacción de chico bestia dejen reviews! :D

Hasta pronto! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Cuando chico bestia leyó su nombre quedo en shock, en verdad había leído eso?

"Todas esas cosas que raven había escrito...las escribió... pensando... en mi?"

Tal era su asombro que dejo caer el diario en el suelo mientras seguía con los ojos como platos y una mirada de confusión, simplemente no lo podía creer

" Todo este tiempo raven a estado enamorada de mi!"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos que se acercaban

Cb: oh no! Es raven!

Rápidamente puso el diario en su lugar, Estaba a punto de salir pero en ese momento entro raven

Rv: chico bestia? que haces aquí?! -dijo enojada

Cb: raven! Esto no es lo que parece!

Rv: sal de aquí!

Cb: claro -después de decir eso salio corriendo súper rápido

Rv: "como se atrevió a entrar a mi habitación?"- Raven estaba furiosa

Pero luego se dio cuenta de algo, si el había entrado entonces vio la moneda, y el pollo de peluche, y las fotos!

Rv: "como pude ser tan tonta?"

Después se dio cuenta de algo mucho peor! Había dejado su diario en la cama!

Rv: y si lo leyó? que tal si lo leyó y se dio cuenta de lo que siento por el?- ahora raven estaba asustada- mas le vale que no lo haya leido

*************************************

Chico bestia corrió hacia su habitación, se había salvado de ser torturado por raven, pero ahora sabia que ella nunca lo iba a perdonar

Después se acosto en la cama necesitaba pensar

"Es increíble que todo eso lo haya escrito raven...En verdad ella piensa todo eso de mi? A ocultado todo lo que siente tratando de ser indiferente conmigo, pero lo hace porque ella... Ella me ama...

Chico bestia cerro los ojos una parte de el estaba feliz pero la otra no sabia que hacer

"acaso ya tengo que hacerlo? No sera demasiado pronto?

Después de pensarlo bien se decidió.

"Raven si tu no te atreves a dar el primer paso yo lo haré"

*************************************  
Había anochecido, robin starfire y cyborg habían llegado y como estaban muy cansados se fueron a dormir.

Raven también estaba dormida pero cierto chico verde se había quedado despierto, haciendo que? Pues escribiendo una carta

"estoy muy nervioso, como va a reaccionar? Bueno tengo que ser valiente si no lo hago ahora me arrepentire  
el resto de mi vida..."

Chico bestia camino hacia la habitación de raven se volvió a transformar en una mosca y entro, luego volvió a su forma original. Allí vio a raven, estaba profundamente dormida, le puso cuidadosamente la carta alado de su almohada y luego se quedo viéndola un rato,con una mirada de ternura, tenia que admitirlo se veía linda, al ver que no estaba arropada agarro una sabana y la cubrió, después le dio un beso en la frente

Cb: que tengas dulces sueños raven -le susurro en el oído

Salio sigilosamente y se fue a su habitación

*************************************

Raven abrio los ojos y se encontraba en un hermoso bosque acostada en el pasto, y rodeada de flores, a ella no le parecia para nada lindo ese lugar.

"Esto es muy extraño, donde estare?"

Derrepente se da cuenta de que hay alguien alado de ella, pero no cualquier persona era chico bestia

Cb: hola raven -dijo sonriendo.

Rv: chico bestia? Donde estamos? -pregunto confundida

Cb: eso no importa, lo unico que importa es que estamos solos tu y yo

Raven no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando lo oyo decir eso

Cb: sabes raven? eres muy hermosa...

Raven no supo que decir, pero despues chico bestia se acerco a ella con la intención de darle un beso pero se detuvo en el ultimo segundo.

Cb: raven... Necesito oirte decir que me amas- murmuro

Rv: chico bestia yo...

Cb: solo dilo

Rv: te... Te amo

Ambos estaban a punto de besarse cuando raven se despertó  
al darse cuenta de que fue un sueño se decepcionó mucho

"Chico bestia... Porque no puedo hacerlo?... Porque no puedo decirte que te amo?

Trato de olvidarse de eso y de calmarse, ella no queria que ese sentimiento controlara su vida

" Tengo que tratar de ocultar mis emociones, tengo... Tengo que estar enojada con el... Después de todo el entro a mi habitación sin mi permiso... Ese entrometido... Ese tonto que nunca me va a amar de la misma manera... Pero que aun asi no puedo dejar de querer...

Raven cerro los ojos y se volvio a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente...

Raven se levanto temprano, se baño,se vistió y salio a desayunar, por alguna razón no había visto la carta

Al entrar en la cocina se puso a preparar su típico te de hierbas. Unos minutos después entro chico bestia

Cb: hola raven -dijo nervioso

Raven no le respondio nada solo lo miro y tomo un poco de su te

Cb:"ya la habrá leído? No lo creo, si no no estaria seria tan fria... seguirá molesta conmigo?"

Rv: emm te encuentras bien?

Cb: ah? Si porque?

Rv: porque te quedastes callado mirándome como un tonto

Cb: lo siento es que estoy algo pensativo

Rv: eso parece imposible

Cb: -ignorando el comentario- sigues enojada conmigo?

Rv: un poco

Cb: perdón por haber entrado a tu habitación sin permiso, es que estaba aburrido y bueno quise entrar por curiosidad...lo siento...

Rv: esta bien -raven sabia que por mas que quisiera no podía enojarse con el

Cb: que tengo que hacer para... Espera que? Me perdonas?

Rv: si pero solo por esta vez

Cb: gracias raven! Dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras la abrazaba por detrás, lo que hizo que esta se sonrojara mucho

Rv: -soltandose del abrazo-bueno creo que mejor me voy a meditar

Cb: esta bien

Entonces Raven se fue a su habitación

En eso entran robin y starfire seguidos de cyborg

Sf: buenos días amigo chico bestia! -dijo muy alegre

Cb: hola star

Rb: estas bien pareces algo nervioso

Cy: es verdad que te paso bestita?

Cb: no, no me paso nada.

Cy: estas seguro?

Cb: si

En la habitación de raven...

Raven entro dispuesta a meditar pero después vio algo muy extraño, allí en su cama estaba una carta

Rv: que raro, quien habrá dejado esto aquí?

Entonces la abrió y...

Continuara

Lo se soy mala por dejarlo hasta aquí, pero el siguiente capítulo, que es el final sabrán que dice la carta y que pasara con estos dos :)

Espero que les haya gustado  
Dejen reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Raven abrió la carta y decía lo siguiente:

No se como empezar esta carta, así que te dire lo que siento, raven desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez sentí algo especial, al inicio no lo quería reconocer, nos llevabamos mal y peleabamos todo el tiempo pero después decidimos ser amigos, lo que sentía hacia ti se fue haciendo cada vez mas grande, algo dentro de mi hacia que me sintiera bien cada vez que estaba alado tuyo, siempre me pierdo en esos hermosos ojos violetas que tienes y amo esa sonrisa que algunas veces tengo la suerte de ver, soy la persona mas feliz del mundo con solo verte sonreír, es por eso que siempre trato de hacerte reír, cuando te veo tengo tantas ganas de tomarte de la mano, de decirte lo mucho que te amo y de estar contigo para siempre. Antes tenia miedo de decirte lo que siento, temía que se arruinara nuestra amistad o de que me rechazaras por nuestras diferencias, por miedo a que lo nuestro no pudiera funcionar, y aunque es cierto que somos completamente diferentes, eso solo hace que te quiera mas. Eres todo lo que siempre e querido, eres hermosa e inteligente, y aunque parezcas algo fría, se que es porque reprimes tus emociones,y eso te da esa personalidad misteriosa que tanto me gusta. No solo eres lo que quiero, eres también lo que necesito, Si tu no estuvieras a mi lado no tuviera fuerzas para vivir, esa sonrisa que tengo todos los días es por causa tuya, tu eres la razón de que sea feliz, pues tan solo pensar en ti es suficiente. Si muchas veces me había puesto triste pensando que nunca me amarías, que alguien como tu jamás se fijaría en mi, y que mi amor por ti jamás seria correspondido, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es así, cuando me di cuenta de que guardastes esas cosas que yo te di y de todo lo que pensabas de mi, yo me puse muy feliz,porque sabia que te importaba, y por eso estoy dando el primer paso, por favor permiteme ser esa persona a la que le des todo tu amor,esa persona que te cuide y que te pueda abrazar en todo momento,permiteme ser esa persona que sea dueño de tu corazón pues te prometo que nunca te haré daño, te amo demasiado como para poder lastimarte. Desearía poder decirte esto en persona pero no puedo, por eso te lo estoy diciendo aquí, quiero que sepas que mi corazón es solo tuyo ,jamás había sentido algo así por ninguna otra persona, es un sentimiento tan hermoso y especial que solo tu has podido causar, mi amor por ti es mas mucho mas grande de lo que te puedes imaginar, Te amo con toda mi alma, te amo raven.

Chico bestia

-

Ahora era raven la que estaba en shock, había leído bien, eso lo escribió el?

"No... No lo puedo creer..."

Volvió a ver la carta donde decía: "chico bestia" se sentía muy extraño que el le hubiera escrito todo eso, tenia una mezcla de felicidad y de confusión no sabia si sonreír o si quedarse paralizada

Raven salio de su habitación, apenas salio se encontró con starfire y robin que estaba caminando

Sf: amiga raven! Estas bien? Te noto algo extraña

Rb: si te ves mas pálida de lo normal

Rv: no estoy bien

Sf: esta bien

Rb: como digas

Entonces se fueron caminando tomados de la mano

Raven siguió caminando y se encontró con cyborg

Cy: hola raven

Rv: hola, sabes donde esta chico bestia?

Cy: no, por que quieres saber?

Rv: para esconderme

Entonces siguió caminando dejando a cyborg confundido

Al llegar al living se encontró con la única persona a la que no quería ver, si, adivinaron, se encontró con chico bestia.

El estaba sentado en el sillón y apenas ella entro el volteo a verla

Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos chico bestia noto que no tenia su expresión de siempre se veía muy confundida

Pero raven rompió el contacto visual mirando hacia abajo,muy apenada, entonces sin decir nada salio de la torre

Fuera de la torre...

Raven se sentía muy extraña, ese momento fue demasiado incómodo, ella no sabia que hacer, acaso tenia que hablar con el y decirle que lo amaba? Justo ahora? Todo estaba pasando muy rápido, ella no estaba preparada para eso, la verdad ella pensaba que nunca lo iba a estar, no podía creer que estuviera pasando

Pero entonces chico bestia también salio

Cb: raven...

Raven se volteo y lo miro de frente

Rv: tu... Tu leíste mi diario?

Cb: si...

Rv: asi que lo sabes todo...

Cb: tu leíste mi carta?

Rv: si...

Cb: entonces tu también lo sabes todo...

Ambos se miraban tímidamente y muy sonrojados, y en ese momento empezó a llover

Rv: creo que deberíamos entrar...

Cb: no, raven, lo que quiero decirte te lo tengo que decir ahora ,al leer tu diario y saber todo lo que pensabas de mi tuve el valor de enviarte esa carta, todo lo que escribí allí es lo que en verdad siento por ti, lo que siempre he sentido por ti

Rv: debería estar enojada porque leíste mi diario pero gracias a eso todo esto esta pasando, todo lo que leíste ahí es lo que nunca tuve el valor de decirte, no sabia por cuanto mas te lo iba a ocultar... Tenia miedo...

Cb: si pero ahora no tienes nada que temer... Porque yo te amo raven

Rv: yo también te amo

Ambos acercaron sus rostros y allí se dieron un dulce beso bajo la lluvia, chico bestia tomo a raven por la cintura mientras que esta ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, ese sin duda fue el momento mas feliz de sus vidas

Dentro de la torre...

Cyborg se encontraba con la boca abierta al ver la escena por la ventana

Robin y starfire se le acercaron

Sf: amigo cyborg que te paso?- dijo preocupada

Cyborg solo apunto hacia donde estaban raven y chico bestia, ellos al ver lo que estaba pasando tuvieron la misma reacción de cyborg

Rb: esos son raven y chico bestia besandose bajo la lluvia?!

Cy: si lo son!

Sf: oh eso es tan romántico! Siempre supe que ellos dos iban a terminar juntos! -dijo muy feliz

Fuera de la torre...

Raven y chico bestia se separaron despues de un un tiempo, Ambos estaban muy sonrojados y a la vez empapados, se miraron por unos segundos hasta que raven hablo

Rv: en verdad crees que soy hermosa inteligente y la razón por la que cada día sonries?

Cb: solo si a ti te encantan mis ojos, mi sonrisa,y crees que soy gracioso

Rv: yo no recuerdo haber escrito que eras gracioso

Cb: pero se que lo piensas

Rv: mmm no, no lo creo.

Cb: soy un tonto verdad?

Rv: si, pero no olvides que yo me enamore de ese tonto.

Ambos sonrieron y se dieron otro beso, no les importó donde estaban ni que estuviera lloviendo, lo único que les importaba era una cosa: que ambos se amaban y que eran felices estando juntos.

Fin

Y bueno aquí esta el final!  
Siempre quise escribir sobre un beso bajo la lluvia ,así que aqui lo tienen! :D  
Gracias por leer mi fic!  
Adiós! Que les vaya bien!


End file.
